


get it

by thunderylee



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Five times Juri and Shintaro didn’t need to have sex and one time they did it anyway.





	get it

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Do you think we should have sex?” Shintaro asks point-blank on their third date, and Juri chokes on his spit. “What? What did I say?”

“Do you want to?” Juri replies incredulously, staring at his new boyfriend like the younger boy had grown another head, both of which shrug along with his broad shoulders.

“I dunno. Seems like that’s what people do when they’re dating.”

Juri frowns. “I’m not going to do it just because it’s what everyone else does.”

Shintaro blinks big eyes at him. “Is that like when my mom asks me if I’m gonna jump off a bridge just because Ryuutaro does?”

“It is exactly like that.” Juri says, recalling his own mother speaking those same words. “We don’t have to have sex to feel close to each other, Shin. There are a million other things we can do.”

“Like what?” Shintaro asks, scrunching up his nose adorably in thought.

“We’ll think of something,” Juri says, sounding more confident than he feels. “I believe in us.”

Shintaro’s grin spreads across his entire face as he stares at Juri like Juri is the only person in the world who matters to him. “I believe in us too.”

> 1.  _The heart is a rolling coaster_

“It’s hot,” Shintaro whines while Juri leans up on his toes to see if there is any end in sight to the line they’ve been standing in for an hour already. “Sweating my balls off isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you said we were gonna do something thrilling today.”

“Just wait,” Juri says, poking Shintaro’s wrist with his fingers since he can’t exactly hold his hand in public. Shintaro offers a small smile at the gesture, but returns to his furrowed brow a second later.

To his credit, Shintaro keeps his complaints to himself for the remainder of the wait, and soon they’re being strapped into a seat and told to keep their heads facing the front. Adrenaline already pools in Juri’s veins and he doesn’t dare break the rule to look at Shintaro, just reaches for his hand and inwardly vows to hold on for the entire ride.

This is the fastest, most exciting roller coaster in Tokyo Disneyland. Juri usually feels a rush of tension throughout the forty-five seconds of being jerked around and spun upside-down, but feeling Shintaro squeeze his hand in addition to all of that is immeasurable. The first suspenseful build up has him gasping, followed by the continuous sequence of loops and spirals that are both terrifying and exhilarating.

He’s shaking when they come to an abrupt stop, and it takes a few seconds for him to return to reality enough to lift himself from the cart. Shintaro seems to be okay enough to drag him through the exit by his wrist, which Juri is still too dazed to try and understand until he’s pushed up against a wall behind a souvenir shop.

“I get it,” Shintaro pants, and Juri focuses to find his face red and eyes glazed over. It’s the most attractive thing he’s ever seen, but all he can do is grab onto Shintaro’s shoulders for balance. “I just…need a minute alone with you.”

Juri just nods as Shintaro presses their foreheads together, his big hands dropping to Juri’s thin waist and grabbing onto him like he’s going to float away. Slowly they regain control of their breathing, Shintaro’s eyelashes fluttering along Juri’s skin and heightening the leftover sensations from the ride.

“Can we do that again?” Shintaro finally asks, fighting what looks like a gravitational pull to lift his head.

“Insatiable,” Juri teases, and Shintaro just smirks as he gladly waits in line for another hour.

> 2.  _have your cake and eat it too_

Shintaro is wearing the most ridiculous frilly apron when Juri shows up at the Morimoto residence and it’s testing his acting skills not to burst out laughing.

“What’s all of this?” he manages to get out, though he has to bite the inside of his cheek right after speaking.

“What does it look like?” Shintaro replies, gesturing toward all of the bowls and pots scattered along the kitchen counter centering around one ancient-looking book open about halfway. “I’m making you dinner.”

“What a nice housewife,” Juri teases, expecting Shintaro’s glare and grinning at it as he walks up behind the younger boy and looks over his shoulder. “What’s cookin’, honey?”

Shintaro makes a face at the term of endearment and pokes at a pan of red sauce. “Spaghetti. Homemade.”

“Homemade?” Juri asks, blinking as he takes in the flour and tomatoes and spices all over. Shintaro had actually hand-rolled the pasta boiling on the stove and mixed all of the ingredients for authentic Italian sauce. A closer look at the old book shows its contents handwritten. “A family recipe?”

“My great-grandmother’s,” Shintaro explains, his eyes focused on the stove like he’s waiting for the noodles to jump up and announce they’re done. “She was in love with an Italian immigrant before she met her husband. They probably would have gotten married if it wouldn’t have brought shame upon her family. My mom says that this recipe contains the feelings my great-grandmother held onto for years.”

Juri’s arms wrap around Shintaro’s waist, hands sneaking under the silly frills and hugging him from behind. “Sounds incredibly romantic.”

“Whatever, it’s delicious,” Shintaro says, and Juri rolls his eyes as he lets go of the distracted chef and makes himself useful setting the table.

Every glance toward Shintaro has him making some precariously timed motion, like stirring the sauce three times counterclockwise and lifting the noodles out one forkful at a time. Juri feels his heart swell at Shintaro making this much effort just for him, to preserve whatever feelings his family recipe contains and share them with Juri.

He’s already trying not to drool from the enticing aroma of the sauce as it fills the kitchen, anxious to get it in his mouth already. He hadn’t even been that hungry when he got here, but now it feels he’s  _starving_  and not sure how long he can wait before attacking the pasta himself.

He barely manages to control himself until Shintaro sets a steaming bowl in front of him, looking extremely proud of himself if not a bit uncomfortable from standing over a hot stove for so long. He wipes sweat from his brow with his sleeve and sits right next to Juri with his own bowl, still in that apron, and Juri barely breathes out the formalities before digging in.

It’s just as delicious as it smells, the hand-rolled pasta strings that are just the right level of firmness mixed with delectable red sauce that quenches Juri’s desire and leaves him wanting more at the same time. Shintaro looks amused as he watches Juri devour the meal, but Juri can’t be bothered by it when everything tastes so damn satisfying.

“I’m guessing it’s okay?” Shintaro teases, then bursts out laughing when Juri makes a noise he’s only made in bed alone in the dark, only not even trying to hold it back to keep his brothers from hearing him.

Juri tries not to overeat, although he doubts he could gain weight if he tried, but before he knows it he’s at the bottom of the bowl. Shintaro lets out a spectacular burp next to him, making Juri laugh and elbow him, falling right onto his shoulder because he doesn’t actually have the energy to sit back up on his own.

“I get it,” he says, full of love as well as food, and he can feel Shintaro smile as he presses a kiss to Juri’s forehead, greasy and gross and perfect.

> 3.  _make it on the floor_

“We are so getting caught,” Juri hisses through his teeth, making a face at the way the goop on his lips feels rubbing together. “And why do I have to be the girl?”

“Because we both know you’re prettier than me,” Shintaro replies seriously, dodging Juri’s punch that only had a little bit of malice behind it. “It’s only for disguise anyway. You’re cute like that, but you’re not my Juri.”

Juri would probably feel his face heat up if he wasn’t wearing a pound of makeup. “I don’t particularly like you blond either.”

Shintaro adjusts his wig and scrutinizes himself in the mirror that Juri refuses to look at, focusing instead on Shintaro’s silver sequined muscle shirt. “Do you think we’re calling more attention to ourselves this way?”

“That’s exactly what I think we’re doing,” Juri tells him. “When we get Friday’d, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“No you won’t,” Shintaro says simply, and he’s right. “Come on, let’s go before we lose our nerve.”

As they wait in line to get into the club, Juri’s only a little worried that the bouncer will make a big deal out of him having a male ID, but the large black man barely bats an eyelash and wishes them a pleasant evening. They’re fake IDs anyway, a present from Koki when they got their roles in Bakaleya, but they don’t plan on drinking. They know better.

Shintaro is barely in the door before he’s grooving to the pounding bass, bouncing from side to side as they navigate through crowds of people, his natural rhythm matching perfectly. There’s a huge difference between choreographed dancing and moving on your own, which Juri learns the hard way as he struggles to keep up with Shintaro on the dance floor.

“Stop trying to lead,” Shintaro hisses, grabbing Juri’s arms and wrapping them around his own neck. “Just relax and let me lead. It’ll look weird if the girl leads anyway.”

“ _You_  look weird,” Juri mutters in return, but he has to admit it’s easier to follow the gentle way Shintaro guides Juri’s body in time with his own.

It’s too close and not close enough at the same time, the heat rising in the small distance between them as they move together. Juri’s face fits neatly into Shintaro’s neck and he breathes in the hint of cologne he hadn’t noticed until now, the spicy scent taking over his senses. It has his body rolling more freely, more in tune with the bass that seems to throb through his veins along with his heartbeat.

It’s far from anything provocative they’ve done on stage, but this isn’t for anyone else to see, not even themselves as Juri’s eyes close and block out everything but Shintaro and the music. Several fast songs play in a row, driving Juri further and further out of his mind until a ballad finally starts, something sultry and R&B that has him falling unceremoniously into Shintaro’s arms, their sweaty bodies molding together and swaying as one entity.

“I want to kiss you so badly,” Shintaro whispers into Juri’s ear, low and breathy like he’s saying something filthy, and Juri kind of feels like he is.

“What’s stopping you?” he replies, his heartbeat still in cardio mode at the prospect of more physical contact. “I already look like a girl. Guys kiss girls all the time in clubs.”

“Yeah, but lipstick tastes bad,” Shintaro says, and Juri can’t help but laugh right into his skin.

“I will rub it off right here on your ugly shirt,” Juri threatens, but then the song ends. Another upbeat one starts and they adjust naturally, staying just as close while moving faster. It’s more vigorous than any workout or rehearsal Juri’s ever had, but he can’t stop while the music is still going, well into the early hours of the morning when Shintaro could get into legal trouble for still being out.

They make it back to Juri’s house without running into anyone who would ask questions, including Juri’s parents and brothers who are thankfully asleep. The first thing Shintaro does is drag Juri into the bathroom and wash his face, strangely gentle and thorough until Juri’s skin can breathe again. Though he can’t say the same for himself, lips pressing against his with more pressure than either one of them can maintain right now, both exhausted from dancing all night.

“I get it,” Juri whispers as the night catches up with him, a lingering bass beat in his mind.

“Next time wear Chapstick,” is all Shintaro says, and Juri’s head feels like it weighs a thousand pounds as he nods without argument, fully on board with letting Shintaro fulfill his role as the man and carry him to bed.

> 4.  _piercing the darkness_

Shintaro looks more scared than Juri feels, but the needle between his fingers doesn’t waver. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Juri says firmly. “Trust me.”

“Famous last words,” Shintaro mumbles as he places the needle right where he’d made a dot on Juri’s navel. “Ready?”

Juri’s heart is pounding in his ears so hard that he can barely consent, but he must do so because the next thing he knows is a prick in his skin that blossoms through his nerves. “Shin.”

“You look like this really hurts,” Shintaro’s voice swims inside Juri’s ears. “Should I pull it out? We can forget this whole thing—”

“Don’t stop.”

Juri doesn’t recognize his own voice, nor does he recall actually speaking, but he had clearly said something that made Shintaro finish the job, hands steady as he threads the barbell through the new hole in Juri’s skin and fastens the ball on the end. Juri wants to look at it, appreciate how it shines against the dark hue of his belly and see what Shintaro’s face looks like after doing this to him, if he has a similar reaction, but he can’t bring himself to open his eyes, clutching to Shintaro’s hand when the younger boy reaches for his, holding on for dear life as the sharp tingles continue to hurt so good.

“Juri,” Shintaro says, and the mere breath of his name answers Juri’s questions, the awe in his voice laced with the depth of whatever he’s feeling and Juri manages a slight tug on his hand, enough for Shintaro to notice.

“Touch it,” Juri breathes, arching on his back as he braces himself for the pain. “It’s okay, just be gentle.”

“Always,” Shintaro replies, and it’s a credit to how far gone he already is that he doesn’t argue, just pushes the barbell through the undoubtedly red hole with just enough pressure to make Juri throw his head back and moan out loud. “Does it really feel that good?”

“You have no idea,” Juri replies, laughing a little as he thinks about what comes next. “Well, I guess you will.”

He opens his eyes in time to see Shintaro shiver, his eyes darker than Juri’s ever seen them before and his face a bit flushed. He reaches up with a shaky hand to cup Shintaro’s face and smiles up at him fondly, watching Shintaro lean down until both of their eyes shut and their lips brush together, heightening everything that’s throbbing inside him.

“Enough of that,” Shintaro says, pulling away abruptly and frowning down at Juri. “My turn.”

Juri is nowhere near ready to wield a needle himself, but his strength seems to return as he watches Shintaro lie on his back and pull up his shirt. Shintaro’s skin is dark too, perfectly unblemished, and the thought of tainting it has a fresh wave of ache washing over him.

Marking the spot is easy enough, but the way Shintaro squirms from the felt tip of the marker makes Juri grip the fresh needle harder, almost seeing red with the need to puncture. He rakes his fingertips across Shintaro’s belly, feeling the reaction for himself, and he has to hold himself back from just jabbing the needle under his skin.

“Ready?” he asks through gritted teeth, and thankfully Shintaro nods.

Juri pierces him in one shot and Shintaro’s sharp noise is delayed, loud and beautiful and ringing between Juri’s ears long after it subsides, a soundtrack while he fastens the barbell. Somewhere Juri had lost his breath and he’s gasping for air along with Shintaro, his own piercing stinging all over again as he watches Shintaro’s body twist from the pressure.

“Are you okay?” Juri asks, relieved when Shintaro nods, and carefully he places his fingers on the bottom ball of the jewelry. “If this hurts too much, just let me—”

He’s cut off by another moan, this one much deeper, and Juri has to stop himself from pushing the barbell in and out again. Shintaro looks like he wants him to, but that will irritate the piercing and make it more difficult to heal. He starts to explain as much, but Shintaro yanks him down by the collar and kisses him hard, the deepest they’ve ever kissed to date.

When they break apart, Juri’s dizzy from not breathing properly in so long, and Shintaro gently strokes his face as he has to work himself up to healthy levels of inhale and exhale.

“I get it,” Shintaro whispers, and Juri shivers at the resulting throb in his navel.

> 5.  _forever blowing bubbles_

Getting naked seems to defeat the purpose, but Juri tries not to look as they crawl into Koki’s jacuzzi tub, on loan for the night in exchange for a week’s worth of pet-sitting.

Shintaro isn’t that considerate, staring Juri up and down as the bubbles do nothing to hide anything. “Are we gonna have sex now?”

“I think Koki would kill me if we did,” Juri answers honestly, and it doesn’t go unnoticed how Shintaro lets out a harsh exhale, like he’s relieved. “Just relax, okay? Is the water warm enough?”

“Mm-hmm,” Shintaro replies, already following Juri’s directions more than expected by slumping in one of the seats and closing his eyes. Juri watches the hair plaster to his face from the steam and has the urge to push it out of his eyes, scooting as close as he dares before asking permission.

“Can I wash your hair?”

“Sure,” Shintaro answers easily, and Juri makes a mental note to make him take a bath before he asks for anything questionable from now on.

“You gotta move away from the side of the tub,” Juri says with a laugh, carefully resting his fingers on Shintaro’s shoulders before maneuvering him around. The muscles feel nice under his touch and he takes a moment to rub them, giving Shintaro an impromptu massage that turns him into even bigger putty in Juri’s hands.

Shintaro whines a little when Juri stops, but he seems to like Juri scrubbing shampoo into his scalp just as much. He doesn’t even try to hide the little noises of contentment that pull Juri under, shifting his focus to how Shintaro’s wet hair falls between his fingers as opposed to anything concrete. He repeats the action with conditioner and whatever fruity shit Koki uses smells fantastic, attracting Juri’s nose closer until he’s actually buried in Shintaro’s hair.

“Rub my back again,” Shintaro murmurs, leaning forward with what looks like the last of his energy. “Please. It felt really good.”

“Of course,” Juri agrees, sad that Shintaro feels like he has to plead for something so simple, something Juri would be happy to do anytime. He kneads Shintaro’s shoulders free of any lingering tension before dropping below the waterline to continue on his shoulder blades, spine, and lower back.

He’s so into it that he doesn’t notice his face pressed into the back of Shintaro’s neck until he breathes out and Shintaro shivers. He starts to apologize, but then he notices that Shintaro is arching into it and presses a kiss to the top of Shintaro’s spine as his hands work their way back up.

“Any chance you’ll return the favor?” Juri asks, laughing at Shintaro’s resulting snort. “Okay, spoiled brat.”

“No, I will,” Shintaro insists. “I just need a minute.”

“Take however long you want.”

Reluctantly Juri pries his hands away from Shintaro, his skin already itching for more contact before he’s even turned around. He busies himself by washing his face, admiring the dim lighting of Koki’s elegant bathroom until he feels a cold substance squirted on his head. He starts to roll his eyes, but then two big hands are in his hair and all he can do is close them and lean back.

Shintaro’s rougher than he probably means to be, but Juri doesn’t mind at all and leans whichever way he’s bent, letting his pleased noises be heard, hoping they entrance Shintaro like Shintaro’s had done to him. Meanwhile Juri understands the feeling of turning into putty, or more accurately melting under Shintaro’s touch, those big strong hands that move from his head down to his shoulders to squeeze the tension out of his body.

“Feels so good,” he breathes, and Shintaro makes a brief noise of acknowledgement as he leaves no muscle on Juri’s back untouched. Juri can’t even sit up straight when he’s done, slumping right back against that broad chest, but arms wrap around him and he smiles as he settles into the embrace, feeling more comfortable than he ever has.

“I get it,” Shintaro says.

“I love you,” Juri replies.

> +1 _intellectual intercourse_

“Juri.”

“Mm.”

“Juri, wake up.”

“No.”

Juri fights consciousness, but it’s useless with Shintaro tugging on his shoulder. They’d fallen asleep together on his bed like many nights before, lying close enough to feel each other’s heartbeats, but now all Juri feels is Shintaro’s entire weight on his back.

“Juri, I wanna do it.”

“Do  _what_?” Juri grumbles. “It’s not even light out for fuck’s sake.”

“I wanna have sex with you.”

Juri’s eyes pop open faster than he’d like them to at this early hour. “What.”

“I woke up really turned on,” Shintaro goes on, shifting enough for Juri to feel exactly what he means, and now his wide eyes are almost painful. “It’s okay, right? I can go take care of it myself if it’s not, but I thought I’d see what you thought first.”

“My underage boyfriend is rubbing off on me at four am, I can’t think about anything right now,” Juri says honestly.

“I don’t want to force you, but…” Shintaro trails off when Juri scoffs at  _him_  being the one to say that. “I wanna try it, at least once. Like we tried all of that other stuff. It’s not really much different, to me.”

Juri blinks and manages to roll over onto his back, doing his best to focus on Shintaro’s face in the dark. He can’t see a damn thing, but Shintaro’s hand touches his cheek and its shaking clues Juri into how worked up he actually is.

“Okay,” he agrees, and Shintaro’s resulting noise of relief is crossed with a desperate moan. “I should have stuff in my drawer on your side, if you can reach it.”

All at once the weight on him disappears, giving him a few seconds to breathe before Shintaro returns with a handful of items. “I researched it, you know. I know what to expect. It’s quite fascinating when you think about it—who knew something like that could feel good?”

Juri almost laughs; only Shintaro would geek out over the semantics of anal sex right before doing it. “If you know so much then how about you teach me?”

“Okay,” Shintaro agrees, rolling the rest of the way on top of Juri to awkwardly straddle him. Juri feels Shintaro’s erection right between his own legs and it makes him skip a breath to realize that they’re actually going to do this. “I should be able to teach you, but only until you start to do it. I couldn’t focus on anything else when I was doing it to myself.”

“Oh my god,” Juri gasps, images of Shintaro touching himself so deeply flashing behind his eyes, his hormones in overdrive now that they’re allowed to be. “Shin, are you sure you want to do this with me?”

“Yes, now quit asking.” Shintaro pokes Juri in the nose, then leans down to give him a kiss on the lips that lingers. “Touch me before I change my mind.”

Juri rushes to comply, his mind still blown at what’s about to happen, but his brain is too sleepy to protest much. Besides, he wants Shintaro more than he’d let himself admit these past couple months; he just didn’t like the idea that Shintaro felt obligated to do it just because he thought he was supposed to. Since Shintaro’s the one grinding him into his own bed right now, he can’t find it in himself to argue.

His hands seek out Shintaro’s skin, pushing aside clothing until he can touch it directly, feeling how warm and smooth he is. Their mouths find each other and Juri groans when Shintaro’s tongue licks his, hips rolling harder as the pressure between them builds. Juri’s so hard that it almost hurts, his own hips rocking up to meet Shintaro’s in a filthy dance that is nothing at all like their night in the club, more physical and much less emotional.

Juri always thought that sex was supposed to be slow and loving, gentle and attentive, but they’re still mostly in their clothes when Shintaro pushes the tube into Juri’s hand, kicking off one leg of his sweats and boxers to suffice. His desperation is ironically hot and Juri rushes to comply, shoving his hand between their bodies until he feels skin, reveling in how Shintaro’s body jerks with each touch.

“Do it, please,” Shintaro barks, and Juri drags his slick fingers up to where Shintaro’s clenching for him. “I want your fingers inside me.”

“Fuck,” Juri hisses, all concept of romance flying out the window when he pushes in a finger and Shintaro makes a noise that has him nearly crawling out of his skin with need. “Touch me too, Shin, please.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Shintaro’s face drops to Juri’s neck as he shifts enough to shove his hand down Juri’s shorts, but his mouth doesn’t stop moving and Juri arches at the combination of Shintaro kissing his throat and wrapping fingers around his cock, wasting no time stroking him and feeling out what Juri likes and  _really_  likes.

Juri’s arousal increases with his own speed, the second finger making Shintaro groan into his skin and push back so shamelessly that Juri can’t take it any longer. He’s the one to grab the condom, but Shintaro snatches it from him and rolls it on, followed by a slather of lube that has him fingering Shintaro harder than he should with how badly he wants to be inside him.

One more finger, he tells himself, but the problem with letting Shintaro be on top is that he does what he wants, smacking Juri’s wrist away and sitting down on his cock so fast that Juri’s concerned for his comfort. Shintaro opens his eyes and smiles down at Juri, showing him that everything is fine, and that’s the last coherent thought Juri has as Shintaro starts to move on top of him.

It’s hard and fast and savage, Juri’s fingers digging into Shintaro’s hips just to hold on, and just when he thinks it can’t get any more intense he feels Shintaro’s body tighten around him and focuses his eyes to see Shintaro touching himself, fisting his length so fast that it’s a blur. Shintaro is completely lost in the feeling and Juri’s in danger of being left behind if he doesn’t catch up.

He doesn’t have to worry about that when Shintaro comes with a sharp cry, bouncing so hard that all of the disgusting thoughts in the world couldn’t stop Juri from following. His orgasm tears through him, leaving him limp and breathless and tingly.

“Huh,” Shintaro says thoughtfully, wincing a little as he lifts himself up and promptly falls to the side. “That was fun, but I’m gonna be sore for a while.”

Juri stares at him until his brain wakes up and everything makes sense. “I get it.”

“Can we take a bath?” Shintaro asks with a frown. “I know your tub isn’t as big as Koki’s, but I feel gross and…I just wanna be close to you.”

Juri’s arm feels weak, but he makes the effort to extend it and brush his knuckles along Shintaro’s face. Shintaro nuzzles into the touch and gives him an apologetic smile, to which Juri just shakes his head.

Once they’re in the tub, squished but comfortable, Shintaro makes devil horns out of Juri’s hair and wraps his arms around Juri’s neck.

“I love you,” he says clearly, pressing a wet kiss to Juri’s cheek, and Juri believes in them even more.


End file.
